The use of EAS markers to provide for theft protection of an article to which it is attached is well known. EAS articles may be placed on or attached to various articles which are susceptible to theft. An associated detection apparatus is placed at the exit of a facility to detect the unauthorized transit of the article through the exit. Labels, tags, hangers and various other products may incorporate EAS markers to deter the theft of the article.
With many of the EAS markers, by nature of the marker itself or by the article to which it attached, location of the marker on the article is readily apparent to the prospective purchaser. Since the purchaser is aware of the presence of the EAS mark, the purchaser may attempt to remove the EAS marker in an unauthorized manner in an attempt to defeat the electronic surveillance system.
One method of an attachment of an EAS marker to an article is by the use of a hang tag. Hang tags such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,753 provide a housing for supporting the EAS marker. A strap or cable tie is attached to the housing and the strap may be inserted into or around the article to be protected and permanently attached again to the body. One technique to remove such a tag in an unauthorized manner is to twist the body of the hang tag by rotating the hang tag with respect to the strap. This causes tension on the strap which, upon sufficient application, will cause the strap to sever allowing the hang tag to be removed improperly from the article.
While it is desirable to use hang tags as they can be easily applied to a number of differently shaped articles, hang tags of this type suffer from this disadvantage.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a hang tag which can support an EAS marker and which can be applied to an article where the hang tag cannot be easily and improperly severed from the article.